A Year
by Irregular Breathing
Summary: If 10 years can break a promise, can a year repair it?


**I didn't really check much on this one, but I had a sudden idea! Also now I can't stop writing Kaito x Miki whyyy orz**

**oUo **

* * *

They were so little. So adorably innocent, yet so secluded from the horror this world could bring to them. And she could remember it now, all that smile and laughter her little mouth had wasted. She really wished she could have that gift now, but stealing is a crime, and you can't steal from yourself. Faking your happiness was a crime too, so what was there to be done? Miki, clinging on to a tiny little red thread of hope, stood silently and thought about this. It had been years since she had seen Kaito- 10 years, to be exact, and that was also when she smiled for the very last time. Until now, she thought hopefully.

Her feet were firmly planted on the airport floor, waiting rather impaiently for the idiot blue head she loved so much to come. But worries and fears crossed her mind with doubt, and occasionally these got to her, and she cried temporarily with the memories lingering in her head.

_The little blue haired boy stuck his tongue out. "Pfft! You're only 6! You can't go on an airplane with me to America!" _

_"Says who? You're stupid, Kaito!" A certain redhead exclaimed in reply._

_"Don't you feel safer here anyways?"_

_"No... No one plays with me... only you do! So I'm going with you! You can't stop the great princess Miki!"_

_"But you're not allowed to! Master said so! Don't worry though, "princess" Miki, I'll write letters to you and call you! I'll never forget you!"_

_"Promise?"_

_The little boy nodded with a bright smile before running off, a twin tealette and a female twin tackling him on his way. And little Miki watched, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes as the girls around him dragged him away form her sight. How lonely would she be without him?_

"...Promise..." The present day Miki muttered, a stack of intact letters clutched in her hands, trembling. Of course, Kaito did mail her, for a time. His responses were sweet, comforting to a lonely, withering girl like her. Even if they were a thousand miles apart, their minds and hearts were close... yet not close enough to last the entire 10 years. He stopped after the first few years, as popularity and interest in him soared and left him busy with concerts and record deals- all that celebrity junk. The rich, warm tone of his voice, the messily parted sapphire hair, and those playful eyes that never hid lies. No, she could never forget him, right? He had sung to her in her dreams and saved her in the nightmares.

But Miki couldn't lie. She had forgotten him twice, leaving the thoughts of him obscured in that happy little girl she once had been. You could say that she put him aside into the past, but not entirely.

A loud creak sounded, accompained by heavy engine noise. At this, Miki's head instantly shot up, eyes hopeful and littered with tears. Had ten years scarred his mind free of any trace of her, or had he clung on so desperetly to those memories as she had? There was no use predicting now, but her confidence was sure that he'd remember. Of course he would! Kaito did promise, after all. To say that he betrayed and broken the bond between them would be utterly absurd. And now the arrivals pushed against the doors, swinging free and pouring in like water. The shine in Miki's eyes faltered at the large crowd of people, but hope was still grasping on to her, dragging down a large amount of pride and some joy into her stomach. Eyes scanned hysterically, darting here and their, cross-eyed fashion- whatever it took to see him again.

An agile flash of blue cut into the corners of her coral optics, pulling and yanking her hyperactive gaze toward the target. And the target? A young man, finely built and sporting an overly warm smile was gradually making his way over to one of the arrival lines, swarmed by what seemed to be a drooling crowd of... fangirls? The first glance disappointed Miki, finding nothing familiar with the young child back then. But then his sapphire eyes caught her longing stare, and with a wink, her mind knew it had found what it wanted. Those eyes- a shining, playful yet kind type of gleam that rippled through a slim sheet of rich dark blue- those were the very ones that belonged to the boy who had played with her so many years ago. Miki's breath axccellerated, heart quickening with excitement and a slight fear. Perhaps it the time apart that made her like this, she had thought, taking long breaths to calm her down. Yet as the one she knew as Kaito swiftly made his way to her, her mind collasped into a mess, and her cheeks flushed a faint pink. What was this? And why was she like that? This was only her idiot friend after all, and-

"Hello there~! I couldn't help but see you from over there and the way you were looking at me suggests that you're probably one of my biggest fans, right?" Kaito beamed, a playful smug face playing on his smile.

Miki blinked, confused by his words. "What? Stupid Kaito! It's Miki! Stop playing tricks on me!" She dared to laugh, but a silence that returned from him left her deprived of her courage.

What was he doing? Was this some kind of joke? It had to be. Kaito's such a prankster.

Now she rolled her eyes, irritated. "No, really! Stop it, Kaito! It's not funny."

His response was yet another perplexing one to her. "H-Huh? But I'm not... You are one of my fans, right? Not like one of those crazy stalkers, right? Ohhh! I get it, but that's not cool. Pretending to be like that to look cool isn't ... cool! Nice try, though!"

His idea was utterly crap, since she had no idea what he was talking about. Miki pouted, fuming at his stupity. "It's Miki, Bakaito! At least-" Her words were cut off by a guard, his rough and musky hand clamping over her mouth and muffling her words. Disgusted, Miki spit into his hand and stuck her tongue out, very agitated.

"Ew! This one spits...sir."

Kaito laughed, a bit nerviously and a bit genuinely. "Ahh... This one's amusing too! What a fan! I guess I'll forgive you. You can come meet me after my first concert here, okay kid?" His hand extended, revealing a small VIP pass with 'GUEST' inscribed on it in messy cursive.

Miki did accept it, although she stomped her foot. "Stop playing games, Kaito! I'm serious!"

"But I'm not doing anything! Really... I don't know what's gotten into you."

"I don't know what's going on with you!"

He sighed, running digits through his rusty blue hair."Who are you anyways?"

"I told you! It's Miki!"

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"H-Huh...?"

"I don't even know you."

_Oh my god._

And her heart broke into two.


End file.
